Maldito Frio
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: ONESHOT - Frio, Chocolate quente e uma ajudinha de Kamui - Yaoi/Slash/Lemon - Desafio proposto por The Malvin


**Desclaimer: **D-gray Man e seus personagens não me pertencem e não ganho nada por isso, mas vou ganhar o Marian e o Lavi de presente de aniversário, se quiser me dar... **17/09 ;***

* * *

**Nome da Fic:** Maldito Frio  
**Autor:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Shipper:** Lavi/Kanda  
**Classificação:** M | NC-17 | (Yaoi, se não gosta... Back)  
**Gênero:** Romance/General  
**Beta-reader:** Alexiel Lilith  
**Resumo:** Frio, Chocolate quente e uma ajudinha de Kamui.

* * *

**Desafio proposto pela Nee-san _(/~TheMalvin)_**

**Temas: **Frio e Chocolate quente.

* * *

**Maldito Frio —**

Maldito inverno, maldito frio, maldita ordem gelada, maldita falta de aquecedores, malditas mãos geladas, maldita neve que caia do lado de fora e maldito Lavi.

O que o ruivo tinha haver com isso? Simplesmente **tudo.** Por quê? Nem ele mesmo sabia, mas sempre que amaldiçoava as coisas, ele sempre estava no meio.

Caminhando para a cozinha, esfregando as mãos uma na outra para tentar mantê-las quentes — em vão, com certeza Jerry teria uma receita milagrosa para que aquele frio acabasse.

Ao avistar a enorme fila que se aglomerava em frente à cozinha, pensou em dar meia volta, mas ao escutar um grito de um ser repugnante e ruivo, sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, sem o encarar escutou:

— Se quiser chocolate quente também, eu pego para você Yuu. — escutou Lavi gritar, fazendo com que todos da ordem o ouvissem.

Coragem era o que o ruivo tinha ou não tinha medo de morrer, era essa a conclusão que sempre tirava após cada escândalo que ele fazia.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, virou as costas e seguiu de volta para seu quarto. A vontade de pedir a Jerry para fazer-lhe algo quente para se esquentar havia dissipado, com aquela fila enorme, e talvez com a oferta repentina do ruivo.

Com certeza se enfiar de baixo das cobertas e esperar que o frio passasse era a solução mais plausível no momento; e foi o que fez.

Tentava a todo custo pegar no sono, mas aquele maldito frio não estava ajudando em nada. Nunca fora sensível ao frio, talvez por que sempre naquelas épocas estava em alguma missão ou treinando, mas missões estavam fora de cogitação. Kamui estava pesquisando algumas informações que havia recebido do Conde, e os únicos que estavam em campo, eram Allen e Miranda.

Maldita hora em que se negou em aceitar aquela missão.

Escutou duas batidas leves na porta de seu quarto, já sabendo quem seria a pessoa petulante que estava do outro lado da porta; resolveu ignorar.

Mais algumas batidas ecoavam pela madeira da porta, com uma voz estridente e insuportavelmente irritante, mas resolveu abrir, quando escutou ele dizendo que trazia consigo um _presente_ que Jerry havia preparado especialmente para ele.

— Pare de bater imbecil! — resmungou, levantando-se da cama, arrependendo-se amargamente em seguida, a sensação gélida que sentiu ao largar as cobertas sobre a cama, cortava como espadas de dois gumes.

Abriu uma fresta da porta, somente para pegar o que lhe era entregue, mas o peso do corpo de Lavi que estava apoiado sobre a porta, fez com que ela escancarasse e conseqüentemente que ele adentrasse em seu quarto. Escutou um baixo assobio vendo os olhos do ruivo percorrerem todo o minúsculo quarto.

— Pensei que fosse mais ajeitado. — murmurou Lavi entregando uma das canecas de sua mão para Kanda.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou ao ruivo, quando o viu sentar em sua cama.

— Tomar meu chocolate quente acompanhado de um amigo, — Lavi sorriu ao ver a expressão que Kanda fez — enquanto ele degusta o chocolate quente especial que Jerry me mandou entregar com tanto carinho. — ironizou.

— Ponha-se para fora! — ordenou Kanda com o ódio perceptível em seus olhos. Lavi o olhou e sorriu, sem mexer um único músculo.

— Se não beber logo vai esfriar! — disse com uma calma anormal, levando sua caneca à boca e bebericando seu chocolate. — Com certeza Jerry caprichou mais no seu do que no meu.

Levou a caneca aos lábios, sem desviar o olhar do ruivo, mas não conseguiu manter o olhar, assim que sentiu o gosto do chocolate adocicado em seu paladar, uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo, fazendo com que se sentisse aquecido, esquecendo por um instante do frio que sentia.

— Jerry com certeza caprichou mais no seu do que no meu! — repetiu com falsa indignação.

— O que pensa que ainda está fazendo aqui? — Kanda perguntou assim que escutou as palavras do ruivo, havia esquecido totalmente daquele ser petulante.

— Lhe fazendo companhia, oras. — viu Lavi sorrir novamente antes de bebericar mais um pouco de sua bebida. — Mas diga se depois desse majestoso choconhaque, especialmente feito para você, se o frio não passou?

Kanda o olhou com indiferença, com certeza tirar aquele ruivo de seu quarto seria um trabalho cansativo, então resolveu ignorá-lo. Degustou mais uma vez sua bebida, apreciando novamente as mesmas sensações, que dessa vez com uma leve pitada apimentada, o fez corar; ato que não passou despercebido pelo olhar atento do ruivo, que prontamente sorriu.

Sentia seu corpo esquentar cada vez mais, aquela bebida estava sendo de alguma forma milagrosa, o frio que antes sentia não se fazia mais presente. Percebia os olhares que Lavi lhe lançava, e os olhos sedentos e cheios de alguma coisa que não conseguia identificar, ardiam em sua pele. Seu rosto queimava e sua respiração estava acelerada. Tentava a todo custo tirar aquele olhar de cima de si.

— Pare de me olhar dessa forma! — ordenou e viu o sorriso de Lavi aumentar.

— De que forma? — o ruivo perguntou-lhe, virando-se totalmente de frente para o moreno. Sem agüentar o peso de suas pernas sentou na poltrona que se encontrava ao seu lado.

— Dessa forma! — repetiu como se a resposta fosse obvia.

— Me diga de que forma? — viu Lavi novamente tomar um longo gole de seu chocolate.

Kanda somente o olhou, fazendo uma carranca, não queria repetir pela terceira vez o obvio.

— Bom, se meu olhar for de forma apaixonada, sedenta e desejosa... — disse levantando-se lentamente — Sinto muito, mas não posso!

— O que disse? — Kanda perguntou, a confusão fazia presente em sua voz.

— Dizem que os olhos... — via o ruivo se aproximar cada vez mais de si — são os espelhos do coração, e, nesse momento eles estão refletindo o que eu estou sentido e venho sentido há muito tempo... Yuu.

A cada palavra, seu corpo parecia aquecer cada vez mais, não conseguiu segurar um leve suspiro ao escutar seu nome ser dito _daquela forma_. Levou as mãos até seus cabelos que estavam soltos, fazendo um nó com o próprio, sentia a pele de seu pescoço queimar, calor; era o que estava sentindo. Voltando a prestar atenção no ruivo a sua frente, o viu colocar a xícara sobre a escrivaninha fazendo o mesmo com a sua, e parar em sua frente

— Sente-se bem Yuu?

Maldito inverno, maldito calor, maldito quarto quente, maldito chocolate quente, maldita neve que caia do lado de fora e **maldito Lavi**.

Fechou os olhos ao escutar seu nome ser pronunciado _daquela forma _tão rouca e provocativa, antes de abrir disse:

— Melhor impossível! — abriu os olhos lentamente, assustando-se no processo, pois bem em frente aos seus olhos, havia o único olho verde olhando-o intensamente. — O que pensa que está...

Não conseguiu completar o que falava, pois sentiu a mão dele em seu pescoço puxando-o, fazendo com que conseqüentemente seus lábios se tocassem.

Sentia a mão fria dele, contrastar com sua pele quente. E aquele leve roçar de lábios fez com que a temperatura de seu corpo subisse um pouco mais, se é que isso era possível. Com o pouco de autocontrole que sobrara, levou ambas as mãos até o peito dele, empurrando-o com certa brutalidade.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Kanda perguntou levantando exasperado. — Fora daqui! — gritou ao ver o ruivo se aproximar novamente de si. — Nem pense em se aproximar ou lhe faço em picadinhos.

Lavi nada disse, continuou se aproximando lentamente, fechou a porta que Kanda tinha acabado de abrir. Envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura do moreno, prensando-o contra a parede.

— Seus lábios... — Lavi dizia com uma voz rouca — Estão tão doces... — viu Lavi passar a língua sobre os próprios lábios, fazendo com que o maldito calor aumentasse. Sendo pego despercebido sentiu a língua de Lavi passar lentamente por seus lábios. — Se os lábios estão assim... — roçou novamente os lábios no de Kanda e contra a boca dele disse: — Fico imaginando o quão doce é sua língua?

— Não pense em...

Como pudera ser tão desprevenido daquela forma? Enquanto falava, seus lábios foram cobertos novamente, mas dessa vez com uma língua enxerida e hábil buscando pela sua. Tentava inutilmente se livrar daqueles braços que rodeavam sua cintura.

Maldito calor.

Maldito Lavi.

Sentiu as mãos dele adentrarem seu casaco, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto de si. Estava começando a ceder, mas não era isso que queria. Deveria continuar negando o calor e o prazer que estava começando a sentir nas mãos daquele ruivo estúpido.

Suspirou

Os lábios do ruivo haviam abandonado seus lábios, para então percorrer toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Ora ou outra o ouvia chamar seu nome, o que o fazia estremecer.

— Yuu... Você não sabe o quanto eu reprimi essa vontade. — ele mordiscava e lambia o pescoço do moreno. — Ahh Yuu... Você não sabe o quanto eu tive vontade de tomá-lo em meus braços... — posicionou uma das pernas entre as penas do moreno, exercendo ali uma pequena pressão, fazendo com que ele suspirasse, deixando de tentar socá-lo ou estapeá-lo e envolvesse seus ombros. — Yuu... Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei por esse dia! Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri, achando que esse momento continuaria somente em meus sonhos.

Abandonou o pescoço do moreno voltando a tomar aqueles lábios, que tanto sonhou em beijar, e que para a sua felicidade era a terceira vez que beijava. Livrando-se dos incontáveis botões que aquele enorme casaco da ordem possuía, passou as mãos em volta da cintura dele requerendo mais contato, sem desgrudar os lábios.

Tinha toda a certeza que aquele estava sendo o melhor beijo da sua vida, buscava a língua de Kanda com a sua, que era prontamente entregue para sua pequena guerra pessoal contra ela. Não conseguia entender como Kanda havia se entregado tão facilmente, então sorriu sobre os lábios do outro, ao lembrar que Komui estava na cozinha. Finalizou o beijo com leves beijos sobre os lábios do moreno e sorriu novamente quando se afastou.

Aquela era a visão mais bela que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Kanda se encontrava de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos, alguns fios de cabelos soltando do laço que ele havia dado e as bochechas com um leve tom avermelhado, apreciar aquela visão de poucos segundos foi o suficiente para ficar cravada em sua mente, fazendo jus ao seu titulo de bookman jr.

— Você se sente bem Yuu? — perguntou sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços somente de escutar seu nome. O viu abrir os olhos lentamente e o encarar.

— Não tinha uma pergunta menos estúpida?

— Não! — afirmou o ruivo sorrindo e puxando-o apertando ainda mais seu corpo contra o do moreno. — Mas gostaria de saber se está gostando, porque se não estiver... — sua perna que estava entre as pernas dele moveu-se um pouco para o lado, fazendo Kanda arfar. — Eu paro nesse instante!

Kanda o olhou incrédulo. Tinha certeza que era ele quem estava lutando contra aquilo até segundos atrás, mas agora era o ruivo quem queria parar aquilo. Indignado empurrou Lavi para cama, fazendo com que ele caísse de costas, sentou sobe o quadril movendo o seu próprio de forma perigosamente prazerosa para ambos. Ouviu Lavi gemer com a pressão sobre seu membro quase desperto até então.

— Por isso eu sempre mando você calar a boca! — Kanda disse deitando-se sobre Lavi que estava sem reação pela investida do moreno para consigo. — Você fala de mais!

E selou os lábios do ruivo com os seus, sentindo os braços dele rodearem sua cintura com agilidade invertendo as posições.

— A partir de agora, se resolver parar, você tem que estar ciente que eu não acatarei seu pedido! — Lavi o olhou nos olhos, tentando encontrar algum tipo de hesitação; o que não encontrou. Em compensação sentiu uma forte dor no estomago. Kanda havia lhe socado.

— Já não lhe disse para calar a boca? — o moreno envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço de Lavi. — As únicas palavras que lhe permito falar são as que você teima em dizer sabendo que eu não gosto!

E selou os lábios do ruivo novamente, dessa vez com um beijo sôfrego e intenso; o que surpreendeu o ruivo novamente. Nem em seus sonhos mais melados de amor com Kanda ele havia lhe dito aquelas belas palavras. Correspondia com o mesmo entusiasmo ou até maior do que o moreno.

Sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dele, segurou a barra da camisa que ele usava, e que sem a menor hesitação tirou. E sendo seguido por Kanda que com as mãos apressadas tentavam a todo custo desabotoar os infinitos botões do casaco, e cansado daquela batalha, segurou em ambos os lados puxou, forçando-os, fazendo com que os botões voassem para um canto qualquer do quarto.

— Komui-san vai perguntar como isso aconteceu! — disse Lavi entre o beijo.

— Pouco me importa! — afirmou Kanda tratando em tirar a camiseta branca que o ruivo vestia. — É você quem terá que se resolver com ele. — sorriu sarcasticamente ao escutá-lo resmungar qualquer coisa que não entendeu e que não se importava.

A última coisa que se fazia presente ali momento era o frio. Seus corpos queimavam de desejo. Estremeceram ao sentir suas peles se tocarem. As mãos dos dois não cansavam de trabalhar sobre o corpo do outro. Kanda puxava apertava e arranhava as costas de Lavi com certa voracidade, que por sinal era muito bem vinda. Ajeitando-se sobre Kanda, sentiu o membro dele roçar no seu sobre o tecido das calças, fazendo com que os dois gemessem e clamassem por mais contato.

Lavi desceu os beijos dos lábios para o pescoço, do pescoço para o tórax até encontrar um dos mamilos do moreno, que não hesitou em depositar uma leve mordida sobre o local, escutando o outro gemer novamente. Repetindo o mesmo ato, acrescentando chupadas e lambidas no mamilo já rijo. Sua mão brincava com o outro levando o moreno a loucura.

Esquecendo de seus brinquedinhos, voltou a explorar o corpo do moreno, sua língua percorria toda a extensão da barriga talhada de Kanda. Levou suas mãos até o cós da calça, passando vez ou outra sua mão sobre a ereção clamante do moreno, que estremecia e gemia a cada contato. Livrando-se dos botões nela existentes da mesma forma que Kanda havia se livrado dos botões de seu casaco, tirou-lhe a calça de forma rápida e impaciente juntamente com a peça intima.

— Agora não serei somente eu que terei que me resolver com Komui-san. — disse sem tirar os olhos do seu objeto de fascínio. Encarava o membro rijo de Kanda de forma desejosa, passando a língua sobre os lábios o escutou dizer:

— Poderia ter feito isso com o meu casaco, não com minha calça, será constrangedor levá-la para arrumar! — disse Kanda, antes de perder totalmente sua linha de pensamento.

Lavi havia passado a língua lentamente sobre sua glande, estava surpreso, mas esqueceu-se também daquilo, naquele momento havia esquecido seu próprio nome, quando sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pelos lábios do ruivo, talvez aquela sensação fosse a chamada_ ver estrelas_, se fosse com certeza estava gostando. Levou as mãos aos cabelos avermelhados de Lavi, segurando os fios com certa força. Gemendo, como se fosse à única coisa que sabia fazer.

Lavi estava se deliciando em dar prazer ao moreno, tentava a todo custo não acordar, se aquilo fosse mesmo um sonho, mas escutar os gemidos abafados e enguiçados de Kanda o fazia perceber que aquilo era linda e pura realidade. Subiu uma das mãos acariciando o abdômen, tórax, pescoço até chegar aos lábios, colocando sobre ele dois dedos, que logo foram abocanhados por um Kanda ofegante.

Estava se controlando para não chegar ao limite, somente de sentir a boca de Kanda sugando seus dedos com tanto vigor. Antes que pudesse perder a razão de vez, retirou seus dedos dos lábios dele, fazendo novamente o caminho de volta. Com um dedo tocou a entrada tão desejada, deslizando-o lentamente para o interior do moreno, escutando-o gemer, se empenhou mais em sugá-lo com os lábios, tentando desviar a atenção naquele momento, movendo-se lentamente no interior dele, percebeu que aos poucos ele ia relaxando, introduziu o segundo, movimentando-o da mesma forma lentamente para que Kanda se acostumasse com a invasão.

Kanda gemeu, Lavi havia tocado em um lugar sensível, fazendo que em meio aquela dor sentisse um imenso prazer, sentia os pelos de todo o seu corpo eriçarem pela sensação que estava sentindo, movia os quadris de encontro aos dedos do ruivo, tentando sentir aquela sensação novamente, mas foi impedido, quando sentiu o terceiro dedo deslizar e outra dor aguda lhe invadir, lentamente ia sentindo aquela sensação ruim passar e ser preenchida por outra muito prazerosa. E novamente movia o quadril requerendo mais contato, mas tendo seu pedido negado, quando Lavi o largou literalmente. Resmungou em protesto e o amaldiçoou, mas foi de grande apreciação, quando viu Lavi se por de pé e tirar a calça juntamente com a cueca boxer que usava livrando-se das botas no processo.

Voltando a deitar sobre Kanda, Lavi devorou os lábios do moreno de forma mais intensa e sedenta, sentindo os corpos colarem e roçarem um contra o outro.

Lavi posicionou-se entre as pernas de Kanda, penetrando-o com lentidão. Sentiu o moreno puxar-lhe para um abraço, escutando-o urrar de dor. Fazendo lentos movimentos, até sentir-se todo dentro dele. Esperou até que ele pudesse dizer que poderia se mover. E como resposta recebeu um beijo e uma leve fisgada em seu membro.

Com leves movimentos, até que ele se acostumasse. Os gemidos de dor misturado com um pouco de prazer, lentamente era substituído por gemidos descompassados e freqüentes.

— Mais rápido... — escutou Kanda pedir com certa dificuldade, e acatou o pedido de bom grado.

Aos poucos suas estocadas se tornavam mais ritmadas, rápidas e fundas, e com um urrar mais forte de Kanda, percebeu que havia tocado novamente aquele ponto sensível. Empenhava-se cada vez mais, com uma mão segurava a cintura do moreno e a outra o estimulava na mesma velocidade em que o invadia. As bocas buscavam uma pela outra em sofreguidão.

As unhas de Kanda arranhavam peito, costas e antebraços do ruivo, e a cada estocada, sentia cada vez mais seu corpo molhado pelo suor que escorriam pelos dois corpos.

Nomes eram chamados de forma abafada, entre gemidos e beijos.

— Lavi...

— Yuu...

Com um beijo, e um ultimo grito de prazer, Kanda chegou ao seu limite, despejando todo seu prazer sobre ele e Lavi.

Ao sentir o liquido de Kanda ser despejado em sua mão, e ser contraído pelos espasmos do clímax do moreno. Lavi tingiu seu orgasmo, derramando-se dentro do moreno, puxando-o para outro beijo e apreciar a feição dele ao sentir-se preenchido por seu prazer.

Deixando-se desabar sobre Kanda, sentindo os braços dele o envolverem em um abraço fraco, tendo as respirações descompassadas e pesada.

Empurrando o corpo de Lavi para o lado, vendo-o reclamar pela falta de calor. Levantou pegando uma coberta jogando sobre a cama e voltando a deitar ao lado de Lavi, sendo envolvido em um dos braços e puxado para descansar sua cabeça sobre o tórax dele. Cobriram-se e com um ultimo beijo, adormeceram.

——

Na manhã seguinte Kanda havia acordado com uma felicidade fora do normal, sentia-se aquecido e de certa forma protegido. Tentou levantar, falhando inutilmente em seu ato. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para descobrir uma cabeleira ruiva ao seu lado, e sorriu. Agora tinha certeza, aquela loucura havia mesmo acontecido. E por incrível que pareça não se sentia nem um pouco mal por isso. Havia gostado, aproveitado e se deliciado como a muito não fazia.

Sentiu Lavi se movimentar na cama e rodear os braços em sua cintura de forma possessiva e colar seu corpo junto ao dele.

— Yuu...

O ouviu gemer enquanto dormia. Ele voltara a se mexer, e o puxando cada vez mais para colarem seus corpos. Kanda virou de frente para Lavi que aos poucos ia acordando e lentamente abrindo os olhos, puxando-o cada vez mais.

Quando seus olhos haviam acabado de se abrir, pulou, mas logo as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a sua memória e sorriu, voltou a se ajeitar na cama, ignorando completamente a cara de escárnio que Kanda lhe lançava desde o momento em que abrira os olhos. Voltou a deitar puxando-o para si, acariciando os longos fios negros.

— Bom dia Yuu. — Lavi o cumprimentou beijando-lhe os lábios com leveza.

— Só se for para você! — fingia-se de irritado como de costume, mas na realidade, gostaria de deixar suas mãos sumirem naqueles fios avermelhados e beijar-lhe os lábios com uma vontade que estava deixando-o louco.

— Para mim ela está sendo maravilhosamente perfeito, para dizer a verdade! — Lavi sorriu fazendo dos planos de Kanda realidade.

O ruivo havia tomando os lábios do moreno com sofreguidão, como se quisesse que aquele beijo nunca acabasse. Com uma das mãos na nuca de Kanda e a outra o puxando pela cintura querendo mais contato. Kanda poderia negar que não estava tendo um bom dia, mas seu corpo e suas ações o entregavam, sentindo as mãos dele se enterrarem em seus cabelos, segurando-o com força, enquanto rolava para cima dele. Separaram-se quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar e ofegantes se olharam. Lavi sorriu ao receber um sorriso cínico de Kanda.

— Bom dia Lavi! — a voz de Kanda havia soado com puro sarcasmo, mas o ruivo sabia que aquele era o jeito dele.

— Bom dia Yuu.

——

Haviam planejado, ou melhor, Lavi havia planejado em passar o dia na cama, mas uma chamada de Komui os fez levantar.

Caminharam silenciosamente até o escritório do destruidor de sonhos, assim como Lavi o havia chamado. Entraram no escritório com certo esforço, pois os papeis jogados a chão os impediram de abrir a porta.

— Vocês dois! — disse Komui jogado no sofá, sorrindo ao notar que os dois estavam quietos de mais em estarem juntos. — Missão!

— Mas... — Lavi tentou falar mais fora cortado.

— País tropical, praia e uma única inocência. — Komui disse tentando se livrar dos papeis que estavam em cima de si. — Para ontem!

Com uma confirmação silenciosa de Kanda, ele virou-se e saiu da sala. Lavi continuou lá parado olhando incrédulo para Komui.

— Não me olhe assim, vocês terão tempo demais para se apreciarem! — Komui sorrindo levantou e caminhou até o ruivo. — Essa tem o efeito contrario.

Lavi sorriu com um brilho em seu único olho exposto e deixou a sala e guardando em seu bolso o frasco que havia recebido.

——

Com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios Lavi deixou a ordem ao lado de Kanda que como sempre estava indiferente. Com certeza aquela viagem iria ser muito aproveitada!

* * *

**N/A: **Minha primeira vez no Fandom de D-gray, não sei se ficou muito OOC, mas se ficou, me desculpem é que eu estava com sono e com uma vontade monstra de colocar isso ai no word.

Espero que tenham gostado, se sim... Review?


End file.
